Bluesky and Sunshine
by Eleamaya
Summary: This fic is oneshot stories collection of our chef and navigator. Mostly in friendship but it can be cute and fluff. Canonly with some trivias/hints or offscreen/missing scene moment. I hope it's not OOC. Story #1: Beginning Day.


**This is my English translation of "50 Ways to Love SanNa" I write in Bahasa/Indonesian. Thanks for Wind Scarlett that for temporary times, I will ask her again for betaing mine. But, both of us are from Indonesia. so I really need beta here whom the first/basic language is English. If you're willing to be my beta, you could send me PM. Hopefully the grammatical errors would be less than I expected, so you can still understand the story. **

**Not all of my chapters will be translated here. I only specified some with canon story including trivia how they match, or hint they'll possible end up, or setting in the missing scenes/off screens which I arrange on my own as relevant as the original canon-plot (not fanon or alternate reality); it can be combined in one story or seperate. Yet, I tried to make my story a bit different than the others SanNa fics here. The idea is from fangirling by notice any hint in manga and I wanna share it in fanfic form. I don't wanna debate here in reviews or PM if you don't agree about the hints or the trivias, let us, the SanNami fans or whoever adore this pairing do the fangirling things.**

**I give the title of this collection fic with "Bluesky and Sunshine" instead of "Tobacco and Tangerine." Well, those two are trivia of matched^^. The stories will be mostly in friendship but it can be fluff if it's needed.  
><strong>

**Alright, I will start it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Story #1:<strong> Beginning Day

**Words****:**1101

**Type:** Off-Screen/Canon Moment/Trivia

* Setting: Straw Hat crews were sailing to Baratie Restaurant, off screen between chapter 42 and 43

*Trivia: What Nami wants in Sanji is the quality that the previous boys (Luffy-Zoro-Usopp) don't have

**Summary****:** See how important the 4th person before entering the Grand Line! What were the criteria needed by all crews? And what did Nami notice from that guy?

**Special note:** To be honest, this fic is inspired by fic with title "Wishes Him to Be" by AllBlueChaser. I developed it by adding more trivia. You can see the difference that I didn't just copy it.

* * *

><p>Recommended by Johnny and Yosaku, Going Merry went directly to the Floating Baratie Restaurant. As a Johnny said, it would take 2-3 days sailing. Finally, Luffy could think clearly that a chef was far more needed as new crew rather than a musician.<p>

"One moment, Luffy," Nami said when the four of them were gathered in the dining room. "I'm afraid you prefer recruiting people randomly. What if we talk about this first—anything about our new crew criteria? He'll be the most important member for our long journey."

"Ah, you're right, Nami," said Luffy. "Clearly, he must be good in cooking large meals!"

Nami hit Luffy's head instantly as soon as he finished speaking. "You're greedy! Of course, good chef must cook properly. But good at cooking isn't enough."

"What do you mean?" Ussop asked.

"Didn't you see Johnny and Yosaku's condition yesterday? Professional chef should know the nutrients within the food and in food processing too. Although yesterday I knew a bit for helping Yosaku but I don't hold that knowledge; I'm the Navigator after all."

Ussop nodded his head, approved what Nami said. He also could not stand the diet of Luffy and Zoro were having, their capabilities of devouring sea monster. Luffy seemed having no idea what nutrition was. Everything tasted delicious would enter his mouth. Zoro yawned. He could careless about nutritious food either. He would eat anything, whether it was nutritious one or not, as long as it was essential for his adequate feeding and not monopolized by Nami.

"What about you, Ussop?" Luffy wanted to know his opinion.

"He must be strong, fighter-type, and can protect everything," explained Ussop.

"You are cowardly man!" Zoro commented.

"Ussop is right," Nami cut in. "Besides being powerful, he should be able to protect and not carelessly leaving a weak and cute person like me for running away."

"Oi oi," protested Ussop. Meanwhile, Zoro quipped, showing his sarcastic remark on Nami's words. _Who was the one leaving when they were stuck yesterday in Usopp's village?__  
><em>  
>Luffy directly stared at Zoro, "How about you?"<p>

"Me?" Zoro tried to think. He stated, "for me, the important things are he is friendly, not too much hassle, and fit with us. Just it."

"Okay!" Luffy exclaimed. "Then I decided our new crew will be a great chef who has knowledge in food stuffs, strong, can fight—and friendly."

"Only that?" Nami asked, wondering.

"Anything else?" Ussop asked her.

Nami looked over at Luffy; decided the captain's brain was made of rubber like his body. He's plain and honest guy who was very gullible and lured food. Sure that Luffy was strong, very strong. But sometimes that did not help in most desperate situations and instead made them even becoming more troublesome then ever.

"He must be intelligent and not only can fight physically."

Zoro thought he had to agree with that one because he was also unable to deal with the stupidity of their captain. He noticed that he was not that smart either, though he still didn't like any other guy who was stronger than him and Luffy would be added on the ship.

Nami then glanced at Ussop. She stared at him intently from the super-sharp nose, thick lips, curly hair, brown skin, and ugly clothes. She did not even know what the other advantages besides having loud-mouthed guy in the ship. At least he was still a little bit smarter than Luffy and Zoro. If he had no super-freaky fear on him, he could make himself more reliable.

"He is also good looking, fashionable, neat, and smells good."

Zoro choked a little. Indeed, he and Luffy rarely bathed and almost never changed their clothes, but he felt that fact was not important to be mentioned.

Finally, Nami turned her face at the green haired guy. The guy who spoke in a rough way, slept most of all the time and spent the rest for weight-training. He was impolite and definitely not a gentleman, artisans stray…. Zoro at least was still able to think logically according to Nami, not the origin of positive thinking like Luffy even though they were both frontal type….

"He must be a gentleman, attentive, and willing to spoil me every day."

This time, Zoro couldn't help spitting his drink. A witch, so he thought… Zoro couldn't imagine that there had been a man who was willing to work under women's feet, much less to be enslaved. For Zoro, at least the men and women are equal. Enemy, either swordsman or swordwoman, he would fight seriously. Zoro was sure he felt disgusted if he ever met with that kind of man.

"Does such a perfect guy exist?" Ussop said.

"If he doesn't, we will finish in the Grand Line! I can not survive with idiots like you, take care of your needs one by one, and think about strategies for traveling alone, or face the enemies that are much more intelligent and cunning than Kaya's butler yesterday," said Nami.

"Intelligent, handsome, and a gentleman?" Luffy asked, tilting his head.

"Yes!" Nami said firmly.

"We're talking about a new crew or your ideal criteria guy anyway?" Zoro asked, getting more and more irritated than before. "Oi, Luffy ..."

"Shishishi," Luffy said grinning. "No problem."

Zoro and Ussop could not protest much because the captain had been defeated by the will of the navigator.

"All Senpai!" called Johnny and Yosaku oud loud. "We've arrived at Baratie."

Finally, all was happened as expected. Luffy got good food every day even though the material he had been approached to eat was rotten; it was still good for him. Zoro got a bestfriend (?) and the new daily work for him is quarrelling. Ussop got protection, like when he swapped enemy positions in Alubarna; even when he was forced to climb Maxim he barely fed, yet he still be saved; and as well as in Enies Lobby Ussop was at once given fighting spirit by him when he loose from Jyabura.

And, of course Nami got everything she wanted and she needed: support, assistance, protection, care, and self-sacrifice. Moreover, one thing they both realized in the future and it had been slowly growing: Love.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>It's so true when Oda put Sanji in the last crew before they faced Grand Line. The food is the most important of course, but is not just that. Sanji is given important role in Baraque Work Saga since Whiskey Peak. The agents didn't take his picture, he also talked with Crocodile in Little Garden, didn't meet Mr.2, and then he saved all crews in Rain Dinner. So, Sanji's smart brain is really needed here. Well, about the other criteria beside it is just in addition that intellegence Luffy doesn't have, concern Zoro doesn't have, and <strong>**handsomeness ****Usopp doesn't have XD. I believe a girl like Nami looks for a guy like that. (except his heart eye and mellorine)**

**For canon note, it is true that Luffy hinting about Brook since the departure from Syrup Village and it tooks 2-3 days after they meet Johnny and Yosaku plus what Usopp feels that he has been protected 3 times by Sanji. You can go checking again on the chapter. What Nami said about professional chef is taken from Omake #1: Report Time. But, please tell me if I missed something.  
><strong>


End file.
